your inner cullen
by neah nightray
Summary: Elijah gets hit with a spell that makes him sparkle in the sun for a few weeks. Elena has a hard time taking him seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Prompt by Gorramit Girl**

"I'm perfectly fine"

"Elijah, you just got spelled, I think groceries shopping can wait" Elena crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No it cannot wait, we should have done it yesterday but you had to take the abomination to the veterinary" He replied with a pointed look "Jeremy will be back later in the afternoon, must I remind you that he doesn't share our blood diet?"

"Alright! Let's go" She exclaimed exasperated "Control freak"

Elijah choose to ignore her last comment and made his way to the car only to be stopped by Elena's chuckling. "Elena, darling, we don't have time for this"

Elena broke into a laugh at his serious expression "Elena, what is it?" Elijah moved closer to her making her double in laughter. "Elena" He growled getting irritated at the situation.

"Elijah … you're… glowing" She replied between her laugh "Well, thank you. Can we leave now?" Elijah gritted through his teeth not understanding what was so funny about it.

"No, I mean… you're sparkling…. Like twilight sparkling" Elena lifted her brows to make her point. "I'm sparkling" He said with a blank face before making his way into the house.

"I'm not sparkling!" Elijah grunted while staring at the mirror "I think you just sparkle in the sunlight" He moved the mirror towards the window to see that in fact that he did sparkle

There he was perfectly clasped in an Italian three piece suit glittering like some fairy or a Christmas tree, Elena broke into another laugh.

"Guys, I'm back" Jeremy made his way into the living room with Max only to start laughing at the sparkling suited original "Oh my god…. This is the best… I need a picture" Using his phone he captured the serious sparkling original currently glaring at him.

"Jeremy" Elijah growled making a move towards him when Max jumped at him and tried to lick him "Get off of me… you demoniac thing!" He tried to duck the dog.

"I think he likes your inner Edward Cullen" Elena said while recording the whole thing (for you know blackmailing) making Jeremy break into another laughter.

Safe to say Elijah spend the next couple of weeks locked in his bedroom polishing his shoes and rearranging the closet while trying to ignore Elena and Jeremy's shouts that he should embrace his inner Cullen and share light to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Prompt by Gorramit Girl (She's awesome :3)**

"Is this necessary?" Elijah asked for the 17th time

"Yes, our aunt, one of our few family members, is sick and we have to go see her" Elena replied in a monotone voice at the verge of getting exasperated

"And you can't take _that_ with you?" He pointed at the dog who barked in response "That is Max and no we can't take him with us"

"But you brought him from Denver, wouldn't your aunt be happy to see him?" Elijah gave her a pointed look "Are we really having this conversation?" Elena put her hands on her hips maintaining his glare.

"Guys, the cab is ready!" Jeremy shouted making his way into the living room "Look, I know you have an aversion to dogs…"

"I don't have an aversion to dogs" Elijah interrupted trying his best to sound serious and threatening making Jeremy snort.

Elena sighed "I know but it's just going to be a week, alright? I promise I'll make it out to you" She pulled him by his tie capturing his lips in a slow kiss

"Alright" Elijah agreed moving to kiss her again only to be interrupted by a whipping sound.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it and the cab is waiting you guys!" Jeremy replied trying to evade Elijah's glare.

Elena pecked him in the lips and murmured a hurried "love you" before living with Jeremy the door closing behind them.

Elijah and Max stared at each other before Max made his way to the couch and fell sleep. The following week consisted mostly of Elijah taking the dog for a walk where the dog didn't do nothing but chase other dogs, Max cuddling to Elijah in the nights leaving hair all around, jumping at him in the mornings messing his suits and mostly barking whenever he tried to read.

Whatsoever when Elijah played the violin Max would come and sit with him, this followed by him bringing the diary in the mornings and stopping jumping on him.

By the time Elena and Jeremy came back Elijah and Max had come to an understanding. "Did you compel my dog?" Jeremy asked while trying to give the dog vervain.

"I didn't compel the dog" Elijah moved to hug Elena "I didn't compel the dog" He repeated at seeing her incredulous face.

"Did you bought another dog when were away?" Jeremy tried again "I didn't! We just came to an understanding"

"An understanding?" Elena asked "Yes, an understanding. He behaves and in return I'm nice to him" Max passed behind him biting his recently polished shoes.

"Amh…" Jeremy trailed off at being hit by Elena "Well, I'm glad to see your aversion is over" She moved to kiss him while Max took his shoes outside and proceeded to buried them.


End file.
